


Forest Fires

by Ellen_LYZ



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellen_LYZ/pseuds/Ellen_LYZ
Summary: 他们第一次交合，阿根廷瀑布飞溅，黎耀辉一个人流尽了两个人的眼泪；而他们最后一次交合，带电粒子流与地球磁场碰撞，炫目光带映亮整个雷克雅未克的夜空，人类称之为极光。





	Forest Fires

01.

傍晚七点左右飞机降落在雷克雅未克。空气是清甜的，大雪将整座城市吞没，在粉蓝色的天空下呈现出鲜嫩的白色光泽。冰岛比想象的要更冷一些，风刮得很紧，羽绒服成了摆设，无法抵御的寒风很快把身上的温度吹散。

何昶希忙将手揣进口袋，缩着脑袋跑进天桥。他吃不惯飞机上提供的餐点，肚子间或传出一阵响声。周围同行的乘客差不多散尽了。何昶希心急难耐，对着出舱口张望半天，就是看不到陈宥维出来。

不应该等他的。何昶希负气地想。他们的相遇绝非偶然。从法兰西飞雷克雅未克的航班不算多，却也没有少到屈指可数的地步。陈宥维出现的时间点更不像巧合——不早不晚，偏偏在他拿着英文菜单，面对空乘的询问手足无措的时候悠闲地走过来解围。

陈宥维用流利的英文和空乘侃侃而谈，何昶希佯装翻动菜单，竖起耳朵，勉强听懂了一句“Sorry, his English is poor.”

你以前也没比我好到哪里去，他忍不住在心里反驳。

北欧头等舱的主食大都是鳕鱼、三文鱼一类的海鲜，调味不多，更讲究食材的原汁原味。附赠的酒单分了香槟、红酒、白葡萄酒三大类。

这是欧洲人眼中的极品食材，却并不一定能满足所有口舌之欲。

陈宥维坐在空乘刚刚铺好的床铺上，时隔五年第一次和何昶希面对面说话：“给你点了煎鳕鱼和香槟，甜点要了红丝绒蛋糕，可以吧？”

何昶希微微嘟着嘴巴，显得有点委屈：“可是我现在不喜欢吃鳕鱼了。”

陈宥维正在解外套的纽扣，闻言便抬眼看他，那一双眼睛直直撞进他心里，带着些埋怨，水灵灵的，既鲜活又漂亮。

“那你吃我的，我点了炖牛肉。”

何昶希愣了一下，继而缓缓地摇头：“算了，我吃自己的就行。”

陈宥维便垂下眼睛，把外套搭在小臂上。

就这么沉默了一会儿，他站起身走到门口，对何昶希说： “我先回去了。”

何昶希点点头。这时他才后知后觉找到陈宥维在自己身边的实感。于是目不转睛地盯着离开的背影，直到它消失在转角。

 

天桥上已经没有人了。何昶希说不清自己现在是庆幸还是失望，他抽了抽鼻子，转过身，收回遥望舱门的目光。雷克雅未克天黑后万籁俱寂，停机坪上飞机翼闪着细微的光，突然间身后响起急促的脚步声，脖子骤然被温热的柔软布料包裹住，何昶希没有回头，他知道是陈宥维追过来了。

“你是不是傻，敢一个人跑来冰岛，难道不知道提前查查带什么衣服吗？就穿这么点，万一生病怎么办？”

“跟你又没关系。”何昶希小声嘀咕。

他有恃无恐，晃晃悠悠地走在前面，只不过多了条围巾，却一下子放开了手脚。陈宥维跟在他身后，保持着两三米的距离，两个人沉默地走去拿行李，耽搁了一些时间反而避开了人潮。何昶希一眼就看见了自己托运的两个28寸的大箱子，有些吃力地把它们搬到地面上，一左一右抽出拉杆，对陈宥维露出一个微笑：“那我先走啦，宥维。”

时隔五年何昶希再次叫陈宥维的名字还是叫错了。明明是“宥维”，他偏偏要念成“有为”，陈宥维不禁想到过去他摇头晃脑念“宥维，宥维，年少有为”的样子。他今年27岁，去年主演的电影刚拿了威尼斯金狮奖，手上还有个大制作。几年前他在镜头面前说自己对于何昶希来说是搭配方面的智障，现在已经尽可能地做出改变。上个月的《VOGUE》，上上个月的芭莎，还有最近公司牵线，巴黎世家的亚太区代言。他靠自己拿下这些资源，通告单到手的那一刻，甚至想飞奔到何昶希身边，问问他：这些加起来算不算得上年少有为？

 

何昶希已经走出去一段距离了。他染了蓝灰色的头发，戴着渔夫帽，走到门口时停了下来，看动作像是在带口罩。陈宥维趁机追上去，他没带什么大件行李，为了赶何昶希这班飞机，只不过匆匆忙忙往包里塞了几件毛衣和厚外套。

他把手搭在何昶希肩膀上，何昶希便转过来，灰色口罩遮住了半张脸，往上那双深邃明亮的眼睛里流露出些许疑惑。

“如果你把我留在这里，我肯定会一直跟着你。所以如果想摆脱我，这几天，和我约会。”

陈宥维没有停顿地说完这段话，连发的机关枪直中红心。何昶希的眉间便隆起一个小丘。他似乎觉得热了，把口罩扯下来，呼出的气息结成缥缈水雾。外面的冷风倒灌进来，陈宥维又伸手把口罩拉上：“带着，外面冷。”

何昶希定定地看了他一会儿。他已经28岁了，五官却和过去一样精致漂亮，是纤细的、脆生生的美丽，如同春日里一截沾着露水的新芽。陈宥维想自己何其有幸见到过新芽绽放成花朵。那时的何昶希曼丽懒倦，是森林中盛放的百花，在舞台上铺陈开无边无际的诱人芳香。

“大明星，你不跟着我难道就没地方可去吗？”

陈宥维笑着摇摇头：“我一分钱都没带。而且冰岛不能拿手机付钱。”

完全是突发奇想，拍戏拍到一半抛下剧组几百号人，向导演请假，让助理买飞机票。从上海到香港坐了直升机，才勉强赶上飞往法兰西的航班。很不错，他入戏了，只不过对象并不是对面青春阳光的女主角。他念着“最最喜欢你，绿子”，眼前却浮现出何昶希的笑脸。

是那一年在别墅里，他在院子里拍照，何昶希从背后扑过来，抱着他的手臂甜甜软软地要求，给我拍一张嘛宥维。风从枝叶间隙倾泻而下，落在地面上是生机，落在他身上便成了一闪一闪跳跃着的春光。陈宥维让他站好，就在那朵盛开的鲜花旁边。何昶希拍照时喜欢装酷，陈宥维就调侃说何昶希你还是不是我的小甜心了。他果然笑开了，眼睛弯成一条缝。他喜欢抿着唇笑，憋不住时会把头偏向一边，然后用天生就像在撒娇的声音抱怨：“谁说我是你的小甜心的？”

 

何昶希把一个箱子推到他面前：“帮我拉箱子。” 然后松开右手握住他的手，“你不是不喜欢出来玩吗？干嘛跟着我跑过来，现在又不是旅游旺季。”

“你怎么知道我是跟着你跑过来的啊？我是拍戏没灵感，导演给我公费旅游。”

何昶希冲着他翻了个白眼。

雷克雅未克人烟稀少，脚踩在雪上会发出嘎吱的声响。黑暗里只有沿街而立的尖顶房子里透出明亮温暖的光。何昶希抓着陈宥维的手揣进自己口袋里。热量沿着指尖和掌心流窜，很快就一片熨帖。他们肩并肩沿着人行道前行，一只手握住冰川，另一只握住熔岩，背影渐渐消溶而吞并于夜色之中。

 

02.

陈宥维听见不远处窸窸窣窣的声响，大概是何昶希起床了。今天为什么这么早？要去录歌吗？还是有拍摄活动？陈宥维习惯在睡觉之前检查手机备忘录，却丝毫记不起何昶希今天的行程。恍惚间他听见有人软软地叱责，夏瀚宇你安静一点，宥维还在睡觉。那声音隔得有些远，又压得低，像是缥缈的雾气浮在半空。他这才反应过来不是何昶希躺在身边，而是在UNINE的大别墅里，夏瀚宇就睡在隔壁那张床上。

是他记错了吗？组合明明解散了，公司交接完成之前，他应该暂时住在觉醒的宿舍。和何昶希，冯俊杰，还有一只叫不出名字的小猫。何昶希的房间床很小，挤不下两个一米八几的大男生。陈宥维就把人搂进怀里，让何昶希的头靠着他的肩膀。某些夜晚他们的双腿会纠缠在一起，像交错丛生的藤蔓，在黑暗中越缠越紧，直到倒生的尖刺扎进对方身体，汁液不分彼此地交融，而何昶希咬着他的锁骨，缓慢地，喑哑地，一声又一声地叫。

耳边好像确实出现了这样的声音。又轻又软，如同天边一片云，在他头顶飘浮着。陈宥维困得睁不开眼，只想挥挥手把它们赶走。希希，今天休息日，咱们多睡一会儿不好吗。他咕哝着翻了个身，试图用被子堵住耳朵。却没想到脸颊接触到一片滚烫的皮肤，于是蓦然张开了眼睛。

映入眼帘的是一整面落地玻璃窗。窗外的天空清澈无比，近乎透明，沾了水的笔尖在上面匆匆带过，尽头处晕染开粉红与暖橘，又向下消失在被松软白雪覆盖的黑色礁石里。再近一些就是何昶希心心念念的蓝海。蓝色并不纯粹，大概是有人失手往里面打翻了一杯牛奶，到了礁石相接处几乎淡成了奶白色。几缕缭绕的雾气从水面升腾而起，让它看起来如梦似幻。

何昶希正捧着咖啡坐在床边，那双大大的眼睛里流露出些许讶异，耳根是脆生生的红，捏一捏说不定还能滴出血来。他大概没想到陈宥维会醒，放在枕边的手指僵在原地，不知道是要伸过去还是收回来。

如此之人落在这般景色中，便成就一幅如此这般，挂在陈宥维眼前的人间仙境。

他从被子里伸出手抓住妄图逃逸的几根手指，然后露出微笑：“早上好。”

他的掌心汗津津的，何昶希有些嫌弃，迫不及待地抽开手逃离掌控。

何昶希只穿了一件宽大的衬衫，两条腿空荡荡地在开了暖气的房间里晃。陈宥维看着他，慢条斯理地撑起身体，在背后塞了一个枕头。那道纤细的背影消失在卧室门口，隔两分钟又重新出现，手里多了副银制餐盘，上面放着双人份的西式早餐，还有杯杯壁挂着水珠的牛奶。

陈宥维这时才把昨晚零零碎碎的记忆拼凑起来。眼前这个人，拉着箱子狂奔追赶末班公交车，抱着休息厅的甜点赖在沙发上不肯动弹，行李箱随手扔在客厅，被出现在卧室的浴缸吓了一跳……

 

何昶希突然问他：“你最近拍戏很忙吗？”

陈宥维正忙着把口中的整块面包咽下去，实在难以说话，只好点点头，过了一会儿又摇摇头。

他吞了一大口牛奶，含含糊糊地说：“忙是忙，但也学了很多东西。就我的水平，又不是科班出身，不跟着导演剧组拼一拼，能拍出来什么东西啊。”

“就是偶尔休息一下……”何昶希说到一半顿住了，陈宥维明白他在为下意识关心自己而懊恼，他斜觑着他，似笑非笑。何昶希注意到他的眼神，接下去说道：“也挺好的。你昨天晚上都没洗澡，倒头就睡了，我都没嫌弃你。”

“承蒙何先生不弃，荣幸之至，何先生不仅没把我一个人留在机场，还替我暖被窝陪我睡觉，真是打着灯笼也找不到的可人儿。”

陈宥维故意拿腔作调，还学着二三十年代的规矩对何昶希行了个礼。

“陈宥维，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”何昶希扑上来掐他的脖子，“你能不能别用这种调调和我说话，你那部电影我都快看吐了。”

“什么电影？”陈宥维反问他。

“你自己演的你还问我？就是那个，得奖的那个啊。”

“原来你这么关注我？还知道我拿奖了。”

“我没有！”他争辩，一股脑儿把责任全推到别人身上，“还不是因为当时它太火了，俊杰非要拉着我去看，他票都买好了，我总不能不去吧。”

“那你还说你要看吐了，我可没听说过第一次看看吐的。”

何昶希隔着一层被子坐在陈宥维大腿上，后知后觉地反应过来自己落进了陷阱。他生气地瞪着眼睛，不仅毫无威慑力，还被人上手捏了捏鼓起的脸颊。

陈宥维喝完奶把杯子放在床头柜上。吃饱喝足之后整个人都慵懒起来。他握着何昶希的腰，像在摸一只黏人的猫。

一时之间没人说话，陈宥维的目光便落在何昶希眉眼间。他背后是澄澈的天，荡漾的湖，是皑皑白雪下的山岩，是不食烟火的仙境。

怪不得他想到这里来。怪不得他订了这间昂贵的酒店。雪地里透明的冰屋，躺在床上就能看见夜晚的星星和极光。可让他心心念念的北极熊呢？会不会愿意出现在这个人潮拥挤的地方？

陈宥维觉得自己有些情绪正在涌动。他缓缓把头靠近何昶希的肩膀：“最最喜欢你，绿子。”那处散发出甜丝丝的柑橘味道。只要闭上眼，甚至不用闭上眼，就是这样的房间，一扇落地窗，窗外满天原野，大自然的静谧之下有翻涌的岩浆。雪花落下，春风料峭，火山在一片沉默之中爆发。

“春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。他这么对你说道：‘你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？’接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？”

何昶希任由陈宥维搂着他。他听不懂这一大段稀奇古怪的话，什么原野、小熊、三叶草，简直和冰岛沾不上半点关系。也就只有春天，何昶希想，现在倒确实是春天。已经好几年没有往来了，可突然被人趴在耳边用又轻又哑的声音说最最喜欢你，他还是会觉得脸颊一片滚烫。

“你在背台词吗？”他试图转移话题，却被抓住了躲闪的目光。陈宥维抬起头看他，热烈而诚挚，瞳孔黑得发亮，笑出了上下两排雪白的牙齿：“我就这么喜欢你。”

何昶希愣了一下，继而漾出微笑，抱着陈宥维的手臂摇晃：“你到底是不是在背台词呀？”

“是是是。”

“什么电影啊？”

“还没拍，商业机密，不能透露。”他面不改色地撒谎，“你先下来，我去换衣服。”

他们在床上磨蹭的时间确实有点长。

何昶希跳下床，抢在前面去解陈宥维的包。衣服被一件一件被抽出来扔在地毯上，和他自己的混杂在一起，客厅里几乎没有落脚的地方。

“你这带的都是什么乱七八糟的东西啊。”

“可以穿又不会被冻死的东西。”

陈宥维无奈地跟在身后收拾，该叠的叠好，该挂的挂起来，统统打包放进衣柜里。然而当他关上衣柜的门转过身时，却见何昶希停止了折腾，捧着一件毛衣，盘腿坐在地板上。

顺着他大腿根垂下来的那截衣袖陈宥维闭着眼睛都能复述出纹样，深蓝与浅蓝交织成波浪，袖口勾着一圈白边——这是何昶希送他的22岁生日礼物，他自己买了同系列另外一款，也是深蓝浅蓝的波浪，花纹不在袖子上，而是大片大片地织在胸前。

“宥维，你穿这件吧。”他把这件毛衣扔到陈宥维怀里，然后跑到自己打开的箱子边，抽出了另外一条。

 

03.

从蓝湖到雷克雅未克要40分钟车程。来接他们的司机是个胖乎乎的中年女人，梳着高高的马尾辫，额前挑出几缕碎发，白皮肤红脸颊，典型的北欧长相。她身后的汽车贴满了五颜六色的装饰物，据说在公路飞驰时就像流动的彩虹。车里放着摇滚乐，《Norwegian Wood》。音乐果然是无国界的东西，何昶希喜欢，激动却无以言表，憋了半天蹦出来两个单词very good。陈宥维也喜欢，夸赞了几句，她便说you are lucky，今天没有风，是百年难得一遇的好天气。从后视镜看见何昶希，又露出意味深长的笑容：别忘记去Hallgrimskirkja church看看，那里非常漂亮。

何昶希一句话也听不懂。但这并不妨碍他兴致勃勃地趴在车窗上欣赏风景。通往城镇的高速路只有一条，沿途没有建筑物，最多的就是雪山、岩石、还有天上的云。他无数次地转头向陈宥维夸赞大自然的鬼斧神工，比如上一秒还是橙色的天，下一秒就变成了蓝粉色，像王家卫的电影，喜欢用最浪漫的颜料装点出无法言喻的故事。

车子停在雷克雅未克的海边。隔着礁石堆砌而成的天然护栏就是无垠的大西洋，还有不甚高耸的艾斯雅山，顶端堆着细碎的白雪，远处看去像撒了把糖粉的黑森林蛋糕。

一边的斑马线尽头用白色颜料画着一对父子的剪影。父亲低下头牵着孩子，似乎在提醒他过马路小心。对面的红灯被设计成爱心，绿灯则是指示方向的手指。

这个城市位于北纬64度，温带与寒带交接，气温终年在0摄氏度左右徘徊，水轻易结成冰，又轻易被城市中37摄氏度的星星之火尽数融化。

何昶希在国内从没见过这些，新奇得不得了，大叫着冲过去，喊陈宥维来给他拍照。陈宥维刚付完车费，手里还提着两个人的围巾和手套，闻言无奈道：“你自己拍不就好了，又不是没有手机。”

“可是我拍不好嘛。”

一旦何昶希使出看家本领，陈宥维便拿他一点办法都没有。偏偏这天赋是与生俱来的，人家也不是故意对你使用，谁叫你就吃这一套。陈宥维打开手机，替他拍人行道，拍海，拍绿化带另一头排列组合的尖顶房子，最后叫他，去那边站好，别动，下巴收一点，按下快门，崭新的手机里又存进几张崭新的何昶希。

雷克雅未克的人口数量占了整个冰岛的三分之一，但即使是这样，和北京上海比起来也不过九牛一毛。四月已经到了旅游盛季的末尾，少了一大批游客，这个世外之境便更显出它沉静的本质来。沉静并非压抑。海浪声、跑步人的喘息声、宠物狗的吠声，这些声音加起来才是雷克雅未克的沉静。

何昶希和陈宥维并肩而行，有一搭没一搭地聊些无关痛痒的话题。他们难得有这样清闲的时刻，也难得单纯为了抵御寒冷而戴上口罩。没有任何人或事会猝不及防地找上门，所以任何小心翼翼和拘谨都可以抛之脑后。

何昶希叫陈宥维把拍好的照片发给他。两个人都换过手机，微信的聊天界面一片空白。其实忘记未尝不是好事，在崭新的白纸上写字总比在记满笔记的本子上来得方便。如此一来，他们的开始便是几张绝无仅有的照片。

何昶希不太满意陈宥维给他拍的单人照。照片恰好定格在他被逗笑的前一刻，嘴角的弧度还没来得及绽开，手指的V字半张着，看上去智商不太高。他向陈宥维抱怨，陈宥维揉了揉他的脑袋说等等，到了教堂再给你重新拍，你要相信我的技术。嗯？我们要去教堂吗？何昶希抬起头问。陈宥维遥遥一指远处尖尖的、火箭头一样的建筑，那里，哈尔格林姆斯大教堂，雷克雅未克地标建筑，你连这个都不知道，还好意思来冰岛玩？冰岛又不是只有极光。

何昶希说我当然知道，我还知道蓝洞、蓝湖和北极熊。陈宥维看他急于争辩的样子，无奈地附和点头，又问他，那你明天打算去哪？何昶希愣了几秒，没说出口的话被吞进肚子里，他睁着大眼睛无辜地看陈宥维，我也不知道。

会选择在这个时间点来冰岛，也不全是他自己的决定。新的个人单曲发售三个月，结果却不尽人意。通告不多，平时就在公司练习。宣传期一结束，姐姐就找经纪人商量，能不能给我们希希放个假？他状态不好已经成了肉眼可见的事实。虽然每天吃饱睡足，把自己养得白白嫩嫩，可对于一个艺人来说，这显然并非好事。没有舞台，也没有固定综艺，他实在不知道偶像出身的自己还可以做什么。在公司还可以练歌练舞，回了家只能打游戏看电影。

姐姐说，希希你出去玩吧，想去哪我带你去。他看着两个人模人样穿着校服的小侄子，摇了摇头。那天晚上何昶希躺在床上，另一头电视播放陈宥维电影的片尾曲。他点击退出，遥控器在虚拟键盘上左右滑动，输入四个字母CGZX，打开跳出来的第一条。

房间里没开灯，电影原声突兀地响起又突兀地消失，他们用粤语的绵软调子争执不休，直至撕破这一室浓稠黑暗。 

看着看着何昶希突然想起UNINE第一场FM的某个游戏环节，“如果有休息日你会做什么？”，当时他怎么填的来着？在雪地全透明的冰屋里睡觉，去找北极熊但不和它玩，在酒店里仰望星空看极光。

那就去冰岛呗。只要他想去自然有人帮忙安排。机票酒店订好了，行李衣服也收拾好了，可直到坐上飞机都没人告诉他语言不通该怎么办，具体行程又是什么样。

要不是碰见陈宥维，不，要不是陈宥维来找他，何昶希想，他现在指不定已经在回去的路上了。他就像只能发出频率52赫兹的鲸鱼，即将被冰岛无边无际的孤独深海淹没，幸而陈宥维从彼岸游过来，及时出现在面前。

他听得懂他，也只有他听得懂他。

从海边走到教堂花了半个小时，那座震撼人心的建筑物渐渐以全貌呈现在他们眼前。它特别白，像雪一样白，何昶希听见陈宥维用“圣洁”这个词来形容它。真的是圣洁，就是钟乳石天然的颜色，而非人造颜料。它的线条像坐标轴上关于x轴对称的反函数，两边延伸开的部分如同优雅的管风琴。只有站在正前方才能感受到它的气势，那种扑面而来的压迫感使何昶希大脑一片空白，唯一能够做到的只有捂着嘴惊叹。他转头去看陈宥维，刚好陈宥维也转过来看他，两个人同时脱口而出：“太好看了吧。”

说完相视一笑。陈宥维试着打开关上的教堂大门，何昶希兴冲冲地跑进去，里面的人齐刷刷地回过头，用奇怪的眼神打量他——这里正在举办婚礼，何昶希的出现刚好打断了台上新人尚未完成的亲吻。他一下子红了脸，低着头跑到陈宥维身后，把自己藏得严严实实。陈宥维忍着笑向他们解释，又把何昶希拉到身前，说这是我男朋友，我们很羡慕你们这么幸福。新郎和新娘对视一眼，对他们露出善意的微笑。新娘叫花童把手里的捧花送给陈宥维，陈宥维又递给何昶希，何昶希问她说什么，陈宥维回答，她夸你长得好看，喜欢你，所以送你花。

其实何昶希的英语也没差到这种地步，“He is my boyfriend.”这种简单的话他还不至于听不懂。陈宥维给他花，顺势握住他的手，何昶希隐约猜到他的意图，但没说话也没挣扎。两个人道了歉离开，陈宥维牵着何昶希走到教堂正前方。在这里站着，不自觉地就会变得虔诚而平静。他们背后是圣洁而肃穆的教堂，有新人正对着上帝做出宣誓。里面传出管风琴奏响的声音，婚礼进行曲，悠扬而浪漫。何昶希捧着花，陈宥维站在他对面摘下口罩，然后他听见他说：“希希，你愿意和我重新开始吗？”

 

04.

还是那条仅有的高速路。车窗外是呼啸的狂风，干燥的积雪被卷起，飞在空中如同缥缈的云雾。凌晨六点，整座岛屿尚在沉睡中。

何昶希身上盖着陈宥维的外套，头靠在他肩膀上，也睡得昏昏沉沉。

这是一辆开往雪地摩托营地的卡车。上面坐了十来个游客，操着不同口音的英语互相打招呼。有人试图向陈宥维搭话，他回以礼貌的微笑，在唇边竖起手指，示意何昶希正在睡觉。

后半程进入雪原，地势崎岖，卡车颠簸了一路，为了让人睡得舒服点，陈宥维不得不把何昶希整个人搂进怀里抱紧。

到达营地时天刚破晓。陈宥维叫醒何昶希，拉着他跳下车。视野开阔，目光所及没有任何障碍物，尽头是高耸的冰川，太阳贴着它的边沿升起，是浅浅的粉色。何昶希揉着眼睛，一副不甚清醒的样子，仰着头迷迷糊糊问：“我们到啦？”

车内外温差很大，加之他刚刚睡醒，话刚说完就打了个喷嚏。陈宥维皱起眉给他戴上围巾和手套，何昶希垂着头，像个精致的洋娃娃任他摆布。

“叫你别睡你非要睡，冷了吧。”

“嗯……”

何昶希眯着眼睛撒娇，往他身上一倒，简直是块甩不掉的橡皮糖。陈宥维只好拖着这个累赘去领装备。工作人员告诉他冰川属于无人区，没有信号，千万要跟好领队，不然会有生命危险。陈宥维偏过头，对黏身上的橡皮糖说：“等下别自己乱跑，冰川很危险的，掉队就救不回来了。”

他把人从自己身上撕下来，又把头盔腰带一件一件给他套上。何昶希终于清醒了一点，目不转睛地看着陈宥维的动作，突然说：“宥维，你看我们俩像不像末日逃亡。”

陈宥维手上动作一顿。何昶希的想法总是能与他不谋而合。那些不为人知的、隐秘的心思，就这么被人轻易地道出口。他问何昶希：“你知道我为什么想来体验雪地摩托吗？”

“嗯，为什么？”

“他们都反对我学摩托车，我就偏偏要去学。这种畅快恣意、一切都由自己决定的感觉实在太舒服了。虽然有些事情我没办法左右，但在有些事他们也没办法左右我。”

他又用那种眼神看何昶希。热烈的、诚挚的、瞳孔黑得发亮。何昶希觉得自己身体里有岩浆在翻涌，似乎下一秒就要喷薄而出。他不得不避开陈宥维的视线。为了掩饰自己的慌乱，他蹲下来抓了一捧雪扔过去，试图熄灭对面燃烧着的目光。

雪球砸到了陈宥维肩膀，他淡定地拍了拍衣服：“围巾散了，过来我帮你重新系一下。”

何昶希摸了摸脖子后面，真散了，于是就听话地转过身。陈宥维趁他不注意，捏出一个雪球，然后把手覆在他颈侧。

何昶希猛地瑟缩了一下，大叫着挣脱开：“陈宥维，你居然敢骗我，给我等着。”

很快就发展成了一场混战。不只是他们两个，其他人也加入其中。十几个人明明语言不通，却靠着或蹩脚或流利的英语和一场雪仗熟识起来。同队也有华裔，是个年轻女孩子，会说中文，便成了何昶希除了陈宥维之外唯一可以交流的对象。

雪仗结束后，几乎所有人领口袖口都湿了大片。陈宥维担心何昶希着凉，便去发放物资的地方借毛巾。何昶希和那个女孩子盘腿坐在雪地上聊天。她问何昶希：“那个帅哥是不是你男朋友？刚刚一直提醒我们小声点，怕吵到你睡觉。”

何昶希抱着膝盖小幅度地摇晃身体，歪着头思考了一会儿，回答道：“他是我前男友，我们已经分手了。”

“wow，分手后还能一起旅行，你们真厉害。”女孩子露出夸张的表情，这个答案实在出乎她的预料，“那为什么你们关系还这么好？”

“因为他喜欢我，我也喜欢他，关系自然就好啦。”

“那为什么分手呢？不是彼此喜欢吗？”她立刻追问。

何昶希目光落在远处的背影上，怔忪间有些出神，眼前不由自主地浮现昨天下午在哈尔格林姆斯大教堂的情境。像是在回答那个女孩子，又像是在说给自己听，他晃着身体：“谁知道呢，自然而然就分了。”

“这个回答可真是……”女孩子叹了口气，“希望等会儿的雪地摩托能让你们复合吧。”

“哪有人分手了坐了一次摩托车就复合的？”

“那是你没体验过！这么跟你说吧，雪地摩托可是玩命的极限运动，到时候你周围全是雪和冰川，除了队友一点生命迹象都没有，吊桥效应知道吧？人在这种情况下是会产生特殊感情的。”

何昶希扑哧笑了：“那借你吉言呀。”

其实这个女孩子说得不无道理，只是何昶希和陈宥维的关系太复杂了些。59分到60分和99分到100分的1分可谓天差地别。

当他们俩坐在同一辆雪地摩托上，在荒无人烟的绝境滑翔时，比起爱，何昶希感受到地更多是无能为力的悲伤。对他们来说，所谓吊桥效应，并非对彼此产生依赖，而是想依赖时靠不到对方的肩膀。他们俩的摩托在队伍最后，冰岛的天气说变就变，仰起头就是被云层覆盖住的天，四周飞溅的冰雪打在防护外套上发出陨石坠落般剧烈的声响。

何昶希从背后搂住陈宥维的腰，把脸贴在他身上。手心因为紧张而渗出了汗水，帽子被凛冽的风吹落，没喷发胶的柔顺发丝在风中肆意地飞。那是种无法言喻的放肆与自由，灵魂和身体一同摆脱地吸引力的束缚，飞上半空。整个人轻飘飘的，好像所有的烦恼都随着尖叫消散在狂风中。

只有这时才能认清身体里到底剩下了什么，没有被摆脱的就是无法摆脱的。何昶希仰起头，风吹得他睁不开眼睛，就闭着，任由脸颊被刮得生疼。他在满世界的洁白中呐喊，似乎有许多许多话要借这阵风来倾诉。

“陈宥维，你为什么要来找我啊！”

“你为什么要问我愿不愿意复合啊！”

“陈宥维，我真的好喜欢你！”

这些话语随着引擎声一起被风划破，顺着冰铸成的山谷回荡。

当熔岩遇上冰川，世界将会迎来一场毁灭性的盛放。海平面上升，海水倒灌，陆地消亡，世界将不复原本的模样。

 

05.

“那是一个温柔而安稳的吻，一个不知其归宿的吻。假如我们不在午后的阳光中坐在晾衣台上喝着啤酒观看火灾的话，那天我恐怕不至于吻绿子，而这一心情恐怕绿子也是相同的。”

陈宥维脑袋里突然蹦出这段话。它们出现得毫无征兆却并非毫无理由。陈宥维想起了白日里的雪地摩托。假如他们没有在早晨的无人之境体验雪地摩托的话，现在他恐怕不至于想亲吻何昶希，而这一心情恐怕何昶希也是相同的。

他们在蓝湖中赤身裸体地接吻。

如果把远处轮廓隐约的高耸冰川、近处被白雪覆盖的黑色礁石、头顶繁星闪烁的澄澈天空、脚下烟气缭绕的奶蓝泉水当作布景的话，他们就像在拍一场王家卫执导的情欲戏。

一场沉默、隐秘、藏于暗潮汹涌之中的乍泄春光。

卧室里的昏暗灯光穿透那扇透明玻璃窗落在水面，如同撒下一把闪烁的碎钻，被照亮的水波随着他们的动作滑行开来，每次细微的移动都会荡漾出一道银河。

陈宥维用湿淋淋的手撩开何昶希的额发，露出他光洁的额头。他看着何昶希的眼睛。何昶希的眼窝很深，下眼睑和眼尾总是带点嫩嫩的红，不笑的时候便显出一些脆弱来，让人轻易心生怜惜。

“希希，你真的不跟我一起回去吗？”他的唇贴近那一小片薄薄的皮肤，感受到眼睫细微的颤动。何昶希用手臂勾住他的脖子，胸口顺着水流靠过来，声音黏黏地勾人：“回去呀，我过几天再回去。”

温泉水很烫，陈宥维却觉得何昶希的手更烫，指尖仿佛染着火焰，若有若无地触碰，从后颈一路撩拨到腰际，他一把抓过来，把作乱的手指含进口中轻轻啃咬：“你干嘛？” 

何昶希笑了：“你干嘛呀？不喜欢啊？不喜欢松手，我要上去睡觉了。”

他是故意的。他最擅长把一个温吞的亲吻变得充满情欲与挑逗，却偏偏要露出一脸无辜的样子，把所有的责任推给其他人，就好像是他故意侵犯而不是他故意勾引。

陈宥维推着何昶希的肩膀把他抵在礁石上，水波一阵荡漾，他的手落在那截不盈一握的腰肢上向后摸索，浸在水中的肌肤滑嫩而细腻，他感受到细微的颤动，又蓦然把手收回。

何昶希睁开眼睛疑惑地看他。

陈宥维定了定神，叹气：“我怕你疼。”

“我不疼！”他争辩，又用上软糯甜腻的声调，隔着十几厘米的距离小声撒娇，“又不是第一次，而且我刚刚自己清理过了。”

陈宥维呼吸一窒，这回换成他手抖了。他叫何昶希转过去背对着自己，手指穿过水流，掰开臀瓣，轻易就伸进去，毫无滞涩，又在下一秒被紧紧裹住，同时耳边响起意味不明的闷哼。何昶希转过头问他：“要不要进来？”

他变了，他也变了。这变化说不出具体的好坏，却足以使陈宥维明白，自己昨天问出口的问题有多么愚蠢。

几年前何昶希缠着他说要做的时候，陈宥维背着夏瀚宇在深夜查了无数资料。一旦牵扯到性，任何事情都会被蒙上一层不得窥其全貌的面纱。素日间的无意触碰在那晚的浴室里便成了刻意撩拨。甚至对方不言不语，只是脱掉衣物静静站在那里，都充满了神秘的诱惑。他们贴近彼此，摘下那颗生长在伊甸园中色泽鲜艳的苹果，再咬上一口，鲜红的血液顺着腿根滑落，被花洒落下的水流冲散，消失在下水道入口，好像从未存在过。

陈宥维握着那截纤细的腰肢，他听见何昶希在哭，他没有动，而是趴在他耳边安慰：“别哭别哭，疼我们就不做了好不好？”

性与爱无法混为一谈。面纱之下的面庞再怎么美艳动人，偷尝禁果的罪恶感再怎么新鲜刺激，都抵不过何昶希一滴眼泪在陈宥维心里的分量。

牵手拥抱对他来说已经足够，何昶希想要更多，他就去学，何昶希觉得害怕，他就停下。他愿意将至高无上的权利献予自己的雅典娜。

他的雅典娜喘着气，紧紧抓住他的手，每说几个字就要停下来缓口气，可还是要说：“没关系，你动吧，我不疼。”

那真是一场血淋淋的战役。何昶希第二天一早就发起了高烧。李振宁忙着赶行程，没发现异样。幸好陈宥维放心不下，等到所有人走完去看了看他的情况。何昶希烧得整个人神志不清，满脸通红，唇上全是干裂的痕迹。但他睡得不沉，陈宥维一碰就醒了，哑着嗓子，还非要用滚烫的手攥住陈宥维的衣角：“我没事，你不要担心。”

陈宥维知道那是他想要的，他把它当作献祭的仪式，所以他也不能后悔。他拿冷水洗了条毛巾来物理降温，又瞒着阿姨出门去买退烧药和消炎药。回来喂完药才想起给何昶希量体温，三十九度五。怎么办呢，何昶希对他的爱是三十九度五的高烧，这热度堪比火山爆发喷涌而出的熔岩，足以杀死体内好多细胞，叫他整个人几乎快要被融化掉。

傍晚何昶希退烧，陈宥维又喂了一次药，几厘米大小的药片，四颗，还要分四次来吞。他一眼就看穿了病人的把戏，直接脱鞋掀被子爬上床，摸着人的脑袋说，放心，我不走。

两个人靠在一起，陈宥维举着手机放电影，王家卫的《春光乍泄》。生病的人总要格外敏感些，刚看到一半何昶希的眼泪就扑哧往下掉，莫须有的感同身受让黎耀辉与何宝荣的台词轻易突破他低下免疫力，钻进体内吞噬细胞。陈宥维忙按下暂停替他擦拭眼角，千言万语花言巧语，却没有一个字穿得透现实堆砌的城防。何昶希说，宥维，UNINE总要解散的。他又说，以后我们一定要两个人去看极光，不能像黎耀辉一样。

原来定下的极光应援色从那时起就在何昶希心里种下了一个绮丽的梦想。

那好像也是四月份的春天，刚出道不久，何昶希的窗外还是陈宥维不甚熟悉的景色与月光。

 

他们第一次交合，阿根廷瀑布飞溅，黎耀辉一个人流尽了两个人的眼泪；而他们最后一次交合，带电粒子流与地球磁场碰撞，炫目光带映亮整个雷克雅未克的夜空，人类称之为极光。

多少摄影家与游客求之不得的景观，让他们在私人温泉中轻易看到。这一刻整个世界有且仅有陈宥维与何昶希，一个被压在礁石上，雪白颈项向后弯出一道优雅弧度，口中气息在空气中化作水雾，叫得甜腻又放荡。另一个握着他纤细腰身与下身命脉，垂眸敛眉，眼睛却亮得惊人，将一汪泉水撞得无比动荡。

何昶希说：“宥维，你摸摸我。”

陈宥维伸出手，摸到了满脸泪水，凑过去问：“怎么哭了？”

何昶希第一次哭成这样。他颤抖的手紧紧抓住陈宥维，硬是要转过来，要看着他，要抱。没关系的，宥维，我不疼。他将这几个字破碎地从口中挤出来，隔了一会儿又问：你是喜欢我的吧？

 

陈宥维过去曾对自己产生一些恨意。他恨年少无能，也恨世事无常，他嘴上说着永远不被别人左右，现实却一次又一次地朝他扇巴掌。如果圣斗士打不过冥王，雅典娜就注定要跌下神坛。他好像明白何昶希的想法，又好像不明白，但此刻他兜住满手心泪水，不得已看清了剧情走向。这场逃离现实的约会，起承转合，现在正至高潮，主人公将核心演绎得淋漓尽致，可归根结底主题还是万年不变旅行的意义。

 

“我当然喜欢你，小甜心，过去喜欢，现在喜欢，以后会更喜欢。”

他捧着何昶希的脸和他接吻，两个人的眼泪顺着下颌交融，滴落在水面发出细微的声响。

“我们和黎耀辉不一样，我们是两个人来看的极光。”

 

06.

“希希，陈宥维的新电影今天首映，你要不要去看？”

他看着冯俊杰向自己走过来，他想拒绝，开口却变成了“什么时候啊？我看看有没有空。”

觉醒东方的练习室，对面的镜子倒映着他的影子，身上是那条蓝白色的毛衣，深蓝浅蓝的颜色在胸口交织成波浪。

他跟在冯俊杰的身后走出门，走过一条走廊，又打开另一扇门。他们回到觉醒的宿舍，客厅的桌子上放着一个生日蛋糕。冯俊杰走进厨房拿了三副碗筷。他想问不是只有我们两个人吗？却见冯俊杰对着他捧腹大笑：“希希，大夏天的你穿毛衣热不热啊，这么心急的吗？连空调也不知道开。”

你在说什么？什么夏天？陈宥维的电影不是在秋天上映的吗？

客厅的电视开着，正在放UNINE的团综，茶几上盖着保鲜膜的西瓜下面晕开一滩水渍。门口突然传出钥匙转动的声响，他看着自己飞奔过去，门一开，整个人扑到陈宥维身上，双手搂着他的脖子，笑得特别灿烂：“宥维，生日快乐！”

 

他突然明白过来。

有半个他正在熟睡，半个他身在梦中，知道马上就要出事了，又恍惚知道不过是个梦。

梦里的天上挂着薄薄的云，云中藏着零星的记忆，可这云飘过来，飘过去，就是下不成雨。

恍惚间陈宥维拉住他的手，不久又松开。他跟在陈宥维身后，四周传出嘈杂的尖叫声，人潮拥挤，他一个趔趄，帽子掉在地上。

一只手替他捡起，伸到面前，毛衣袖口织着深蓝浅蓝的波浪。他抬起眼睛，陈宥维露出一个笑：“别送啦希希，我走了。你要照顾好自己啊。”

他的背影渐渐消失，好像只过了几分钟，又好像过了几百年那么长。

你能不能别走？你知不知道如果你现在离开了，以后就再也不可能回来了。他伸出手又收回来，好像有什么东西堵住了喉咙，明明有许多话要说却一时说不上来。

身边的人潮呼啸着向前涌去，留下他一个人站在原地。耳边突然响起惊雷声，夏日午后，大雨终于落下来了。

何昶希也终于醒了。

周围的黑暗向他包围过来。窗外风卷着雪落下的声音直往耳朵里送。他缓缓坐起身，将头埋进膝盖里，抱紧了被子。上面似乎还残留着陈宥维的气息。是淡淡的海盐香皂的味道。

何昶希放任自己沉溺于梦境的阴影里。回忆比平时更为真切地漫延过来。

分开之后的第二年，陈宥维通过了知名导演的电影试镜，一个月的紧急训练后匆忙进组。

分开之后的第二年零三个月，觉醒安排了新专辑，何昶希开始带着冯俊杰丹尼尔和陈佑没日没夜地练习。

谁也不知道联系怎么断的。或许所有知名导演都有自己的怪癖。陈宥维拍戏时，不能和外界有联系，也不许任何人去探班。他结束时往往已经凌晨两三点，而那时何昶希已经回到宿舍休息。他们就像自行车的前后轮，总是差一段距离，怎么追都追不上。

分开之后的第三年，陈宥维杀青。何昶希看着微信界面前言不搭后语的聊天记录，按下了语音通话：“宥维，要不要出去玩呀？”

他以为拍完戏会有很长时间的休息，却没想到慈文对陈宥维这么狠心。在两个人好不容易凑出一个礼拜时间打算出国旅行的第二天，陈宥维给他打电话：“希希，我又要进组了。”

分开之后的第三年零一个月，陈宥维再次进组拍戏。

何昶希总觉得自己心里空了一块，被陈宥维带走的那部分无法填补，便留下一个纯粹的空洞。可日子总要继续过下去。他继续按部就班地打卡上班，练习，出席品牌活动，偶尔被综艺邀请去做飞行嘉宾。没有舞台的工作虽然枯燥，但除此之外他也不知道自己还能做什么。更何况生活本来就是这样，没有狂风暴雨，也没有电闪雷鸣，河水毫无波澜地向前流动，一分一秒流逝过往，时时刻刻更新换代，却平静到叫人看不出任何异样。

分开之后的第四年，陈宥维进入电影宣传期。何昶希更习惯在网络上寻找他的身影。微博对于陈宥维来说已经成了打广告的工具，何昶希知道就算自己给他留言，他本人也看不到。微信的往来常常要间隔一整天，回复彼此时早就忘了当初为什么要发那条消息。时间与空间的距离在一点一点消磨激情。偶尔何昶希在忙碌之余会觉得身体轻得异乎寻常，必须要靠无休止的工作来把自己拴在地面上。

分开之后的第四年零两个月。由知名导演执导、陈宥维主演的电影斩获威尼斯电影节金狮奖。

首映那天冯俊杰买了票，何昶希坐在一片黑暗里，目不转睛地看他从未见过的陈宥维。他明明是阳光少年，唇边的笑容却一点一点消失掉。最后一幕他坐在黑夜的轿车中远去，车灯照亮前方的麦田，星星点点的血迹从里面漫延出来。

何昶希记得陈宥维的采访，他说自己拍戏没有用替身，为了更好地理解角色，每一场都自己亲自上阵。所以荧幕中大冬天跳进河里的是他本人，从高楼坠落的也是他本人，被关进密室受尽精神折磨的还是他本人。画面中的陈宥维面色苍白，浑身都在颤抖。画面外的何昶希也在抖，抖到一旁的冯俊杰不得不把他搂紧怀里低声安慰：“希希，都是假的，你别怕啊，宥维好着呢。”

分开之后的第四年零三个月。陈宥维火了。大火。每档综艺都能看到他的身影，黄金档播着他主演的电视剧，公众号营销号联动造势，很快微博、豆瓣、知乎、B站几乎全被屠版。

分开之后的第四年零四个月。何昶希换了第二个新手机，这次他没有再迫不及待地给陈宥维发消息，微信界面就此一片空白，陈宥维甚至不在聊天列表里。

他们没有说分手，自那以后却再也没有过联系。或者说，即使陈宥维发来消息，何昶希也装作视而不见。

他决定把过去的一切全都忘掉。什么亲吻拥抱、小甜心与幸运使者，什么我觉得你怎么样都好看、我把你放在心里，全部都放起来敬而远之。还有下意识的撒娇与宠溺，乱七八糟的心有灵犀，也统统丢之脑后。可不管他怎么努力忘却，仍有些无法诉诸语言的东西残留不走。它们在每一个无人的深夜出现，如潮水一般包围何昶希，伸出手去，火光熄灭了，余下灰烬竟比冰川还要冷。

 

窗外天渐渐亮了。雪原与礁石与温泉还是那副沉静的模样。光一点点穿破云层透出来，仔细看，无尽的白中似乎泛出了璀璨的金色。

何昶希拿起床头柜上的手机。亮起的屏幕上是陈宥维发的微信：“照顾好自己，我上飞机了。”

他犹豫了一会儿，在输入框里打了几个字，又全部删掉。他向上翻着在雷克雅未克的海边拍的照片，突然想到那天自己给陈宥维的回答。

“希希，你愿意和我重新开始吗？”

“我们又没有分手，怎么重新开始呀？”

没分手都这样了，怎么敢谈复合？就算是重新开始，又有谁能保证他们会走向不同的结局呢？

他握着手机看向窗外，透明的天空下是漫无边际的纯净雪原，而他期待了许多许多年的北极熊，原来从不曾被允许出现在这片沉静的土地上。

 

屏幕上又跳出一条微信，是经纪人发来的，他回过神，打开那条语音静静地听。

“希希，你打算什么时候回来？这边有个电影的OST叫你去试音。”

 

陈宥维，嗯，陈宥维是我的幸运使者。

 

END

 

 

 

-

陈宥维的新电影是不折不扣的大制作。

《挪威的森林》中国版，刚放出海报就占领了高位热搜。随后预告片公布，被转到知乎豆瓣开了无数个帖讨论。

依照恋旧情结的原则，白月光永远比蚊子血来的高尚。原著粉和部分专业影评人挑出细枝末节来诟病，陈宥维和两个女主的演技，剧情的改编，镜头语言的运用，甚至配乐和服化，短短一分钟的视频，他们偏偏要拆成60秒来研究。

但也有部分人觉得导演拍文艺片拍了这么久，不可能为了流量启用新人。存在必有其理由，普通人永远看不懂艺术。他们说这是为了拍出少年少女青涩的迷茫，真实又够胆。

粉丝们据理力争，陈宥维虽然没拿最佳主角，但他主演的电影拿过金狮奖。可惜金狮奖在大众面前着实不算出名，不了解的人来看，说不定它的分量还没金马奖重。

不管网上怎么吵，这部电影可谓吊足群众胃口。导演特立独行惯了，拍板抹去了原本该有的几场点映。专业人士没法享受权利，也就少了波提前剧透。一时间看过原著的、没看过的，演员粉、导演粉，各大媒体工作室，全都翘首以盼。

4月20号，《挪威的森林》中国版首映。当日上座率高达55% ，作为一部文艺片，在中国可谓史无前例。

4月21号，网上对陈宥维的评价急转之上，微博朋友圈铺天盖地都是“渡边”几段经典告白的截图和小视频。与之形成对比的是，其中一个女主角被指责“太假”、“丝毫没有绿子的感觉”。

4月23号，陈宥维出席观影会，他身着一件蓝白色毛衣，温柔又知性。被主持人问到如何在短时间内大幅度提升演技，他回答道：“首先肯定是要感谢导演的理解与栽培，在我碰到瓶颈的时候陪我一起找方法解决。导演告诉我可以在生活中寻找角色原型，其实对于我来说绿子和直子的原型是同一个人。拍的时候只要适当地想象，就很容易代入。所以在这里也要感谢那位原型先生，希望他能抽空来看一看这部电影。”

 

4月19号，凌晨11点半的电影院只有零星几个人。大多是成双结对的女孩子，身边跟着男友或闺蜜，几个人凑在一起叽叽喳喳地讨论即将首映的新电影。空气里微微荡漾着爆米花和可乐的味道，甜的有些腻人。

12点，电影准时开始检票。

从角落里走出一个带着帽子和口罩的人，穿了条蓝白色的毛衣，脸被遮的严严实实。 

他默默地跟在队伍的末尾。没有爆米花和可乐，也没有同伴，仅仅握着两张电影票和一部手机进场。他坐在最后一排，身边的座位空出来，便用来放帽子和口罩。

 

房间很暗，月光透过窗户落下一片淡淡的阴影，窗外有蝉鸣，房间里老旧电扇在嘎吱响。

陈宥维，不，渡边穿着一件简单的白色T恤，用线条流畅的手臂搂住怀中娇小的绿子，轻轻拍打着，就像在哄哭闹的婴儿睡觉。

“最最喜欢你，绿子。”他说。 

“什么程度？”绿子抬起头看他，手指不安分地在他下巴的胡茬上摸来摸去。

“春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。他这么对你说道：‘你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好么？’接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡咕噜咕噜滚下去，整整玩了一大天。你说棒不棒？”

“太棒了！”

“我就这么喜欢你。”

绿子紧紧贴住他的胸口：“既然这么喜欢我，我说什么你都肯听？不生气？”

“当然。”

“那么，你能永远不嫌弃我？”

“那还用说。不要紧，放心，一切都会一帆风顺。”

他抚摸着她那男孩子一般又短又软的头发，搂住她的肩膀，声音又轻又柔，渐渐消失在窗外的蝉鸣声里。

 

银幕的光明明灭灭，放映厅的最后一排空无一人，只有被遗忘的口罩和帽子静静地躺在其中一个座位上。

 -

 

 

 注释：

 雷克雅未克 - 冰岛首都

 蓝湖 - 冰岛著名温泉

 Forest Fires - 冰岛歌手Axel创造歌曲 是我觉得表达了宥维心情的一首歌

 绿子 渡边 直子 - 《挪威的森林》的三个主角，宥维饰演的是渡边

 黎耀辉 何宝荣 - 《春光乍泄》的两个男主

 52赫兹鲸鱼-普通鲸鱼发出频率为15到25赫兹，世界上有且仅有一头频率为52赫兹的鲸鱼

 北极熊-在冰岛，政府将捕杀一切上岸的北极熊

 

 


End file.
